Super Smash Bros Dissidia
by Pascal-chan
Summary: When everyone safely reaches home after saving the Subspace Emissary, the last thing they expect is being called together once more, but with new friends and foes. T for blood and probably some strong language


Two people, a boy and a girl, were running through a large field, laughing.

"Come on, Zelda! You can't run that fast!" one of them yelled to the other. The other one, Zelda, laughed.

"Think of it as training, Link!" she yelled back, her brown hair shimmering in the midday sun. Suddenly, she stumbled over an object, falling.

"Princess!" Link yelled, running up to her. She was rubbing her ankle, her eyes shut in pain.

"I'm fine… but," she began, opening her eyes to look at the object, "What is that?" Link looked at it. It was shaped like the Triforce, but it looked different. He reached over to touch it. It started glowing brilliantly, and in a flash of blinding light, both of them disappeared, leaving no trace of their existence.

In another world, a fox and a falcon were sitting in an aircraft, staring at the surveillance screen.

"What is that…?" the falcon asked, looking more closely. The fox shrugged, pulling up multiple computer screens.

"From the research I've conducted, it's some sort of black hole… but Falco, I'm not quite sure what it is…" the fox pondered, looking back at Falco. The falcon sighed.

"That's great. We've barely gotten anywhere Fox." He replied curtly, crossing his wings. Fox growled.

"I haven't seen you get any closer-" he was cut off as a flash of light appeared. After the flash, nothing was left of the two except for a blue feather.

"Mario, Luigi, I'm so glad you could join us today!" a high-pitched voice greeted the two men standing in the Mushroom Castle grand hall.

"Right!" another voice, one that wasn't as high, added. A girl with blonde hair and a pink dress on appeared along with a girl with brown hair and an orange dress.

"Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, it is our pleasure." One of the men said, the one wearing green. The other man nodded, taking off his hat. Daisy smiled.

"You gotta see what we found in the gardens!" Daisy yelled, gesturing them to follow her. Peach nodded sweetly and held up her dress, hurrying into the twisting halls of the castle.

"It's very odd. We've had numerous doctors look at it, but they have no idea what it is." She reported, leading Daisy, Mario, and Luigi behind her. Within minutes, they arrived in the royal gardens, which was filled with Toads.

"Please excuse us!" Daisy yelled, running to the center of everyone's attention. A girl with black hair and a red dress was crouched over an object, deep in thought. As the four reached her, she looked up. Her eyes worried were as pure green as a Granny Smith apple, giving her an innocent look.

"Princesses! Please look." The girl insisted, pointing to the object. It resembled a mushroom, put it was made completely of a glistening rock. Mario's eyes widened.

"Princesses, this is what you were talking about?" he asked, awestruck by the mushroom. The three girls nodded, looking at it. The girl in red looked up again.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Princess Apple. It's a pleasure to meet the Mushroom Kingdom heroes." She said, very serious. Both Luigi and Mario bowed, then all three of them redirected their attention to the object. "It's been glowing oddly… I'm not quite sure what it means, but it must be important." Apple added. Peach nodded.

"Let's see…" she began, reaching out to touch it. The moment her dainty fingers came in touch with it, it let off a blinding light. The five figures engulfed in the light all disappeared, leaving no traces.

"Ash! Ash!" a loud voice called, making a young boy jolt up. His messy black hair was spiking out of his Pokeball-themed hat, which almost fell off as he fell off of the bench he was sleeping on.

"Huh…?" he half-answered, half-asked as he looked around sleepily. He could see the blurry image of a girl with a Chivy standing in front of him.

"It's time to get up sleepyhead!" she yelled, bending over. He blinked a few times, getting up slowly. Letting out a loud yawn, he stood up.

"What is it Touya?" he asked, stretching.

"Something really weird happened! You have to come see!" she announced, jumping up and down.

"CHIVY!" her Chivy added. Ash became interested immediately.

"What do you mean by weird?" he questioned. Touya shrugged.

"I'm not really sure, but let's go check it out!" she replied, running off in the direction of the bay. Ashe smiled, taking out a pokeball.

"Awesome! Let's go Pikachu!" he exclaimed, throwing the pokeball. It let out a bright light as a Pikachu jumped out.

"Pika~!" it squealed, following Ash as he ran after Touya and her Chivy. They finally caught up to her at the bay.

"Come 'ere Ash! You gotta see this!" she yelled. Ash ran up to her.

"What is it-" he stopped as he saw what Touya was staring at. "What is that…?" he exclaimed. It was a crystalline pokeball that was floating a few inches off the ground. Touya crouched down.

"Do you think we can take it?" she asked. Ash shrugged and joined her.

"We should at least take to Professor Juniper's…" he remarked, reaching his hand out. His gloved hand touched the pokeball, making it glow even more brightly. Suddenly, a huge burst of light engulfed the trainers and their pokemon.

A small blob of pink floated in the vast skies of the Land of Dreams, flying through the huge clouds. It let out happy squeals as it bounced off of an enormous cloud. Just as he jumped off, a menacing looking airship cam into view, heading straight for the creature.

"Meta Knight!" It yelled, redirecting itself towards the ship. As it approached the front, a cloaked figure appeared on the roof.

"Kirby!" the figure grunted, making the pink blob look up. It smiled.

"Meta Knight!" it exclaimed and floated upwards. Landing on the top, Kirby flapped his short arms. Meta Knight nodded curtly and pointed to the stairs that led into the ship. The two creatures walked down the stairs, making to sound. Meta Knight pointed once again, but this time to a large vault door. He touched it, making the door open with a loud creaking sound.

"Huh?" Kirby asked, following the knight into the vault. Meta Knight unfurled his wings and flew up to a pile of treasure.

"Here." He grunted, pointing to a glowing object on top of the pile. Kirby dashed after him, climbing up the pile. As he reached the top, he gasped. A star sat there, but it didn't look quite right. It was a blue-ish purple crystal and it was glowing eerily. The pink creature tried to touch it, but Meta Knight blocked his way. Instead, the armored creature took out his sword and backed up slightly. Bringing it forward, he touched the star with the sword. As the metal tip came in contact with the star, an explosion of light surrounded the two and they disappeared without a trace.

A purple dragon was curled up, fast asleep on a mossy rock.

"Spyro!" a voice yelled, making the dragon's ears twitch. He opened one eye to see the figure of Elora the faun. He yawned and pushed himself up.

"What's up, Elora?" he asked, his tail swishing back and forth.

"You need to see this thing I ran across while getting food with Bianca!" she insisted, waving her gloved hand towards the forest. A dragonfly flew up to her.

"Yeah Spyro. I just saw it! It's pretty weird." It said, crossing it's arms. Spyro nodded.

"Well, if both of you think so, I'll come check it out." He decided, joining them. He motioned for them to get on his back. "It'll make it easier to get there." Elora shrugged and climbed on his back.

"Sparx, aren't you coming?" she asked. The dragonfly shook his head.

"I'd rather stay away from anything crazy, y'know?" he replied. Spyro and Elora nodded.

"I'll see ya soon!" Spyro yelled as he set off.

After flying for a few minutes, Elora ordered, "Right there!"

"Mmkay!" Spyro responded, lowering slowly. They landed on the ground, Elora jumping off immediately. She pointed towards a clearing.

"Right over there." She said, running through the plant growth. Spyro followed her. "Here it is!" he could hear the faun yell over the sound of a waterfall. Emerging in the clearing, the purple dragon gasped as he saw the object.

"That's… amazing…" he gawked. The object was a large dragon egg that seemed to be made of crystal. Elora nodded.

"That's what I thought." She remarked, pulling her Atlas out of her belt. "Unfortunately, I can't find anything about crystal dragon eggs." Spyro raised an eyebrow, striding over to the majestic egg.

"Maybe we should just take it to Ignitus…" he suggested, reaching out his clawed paw. Elora's eyes shot over to him.

"No Spyro! Don't touch it-" her words were broken off as the dragon's claws touched the egg. In a flash of light, the two disappeared.

A young teenager was standing on top of Sunset Hill, staring into the never-ending sky. He sighed.

"Well, this is no fun!" he complained, putting his arms behind his head.

"You think fighting a deadly enemy is fun? I knew you were weird Sora, but not that weird." another voice joined his.

"Roxas… why are you always like that?" Sora asked. The voice scoffed as a spirit floated out of Sora's body.

"Because any person would be." He replied bluntly, giving him a look. Sora turned away from his nobody.

"Whatever! You're just so… so…" he began.

"Normal?" Roxas joked, laughing.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Sora yelled at him. Roxas giggled one last time before joining Sora in looking up into the sky.

"Hmm… do think there's something else out there?" he asked, staring through the orange clouds. Sora shrugged.

"Maybe…" he mumbled. Suddenly, something bright started falling from the sky, right towards the keyblader and his nobody.

"Watch out!" Roxas yelled, jumping back. Sora did the same, blinking furiously from the flash. 'What was that…?' he thought, trying to see through the smoke. He gasped.

"It's a…" be began as the dust cleared.

"Keyblade?" they said in unison, astonished. It incredibly ornate and seemed to be sculpted of crystal. Both of the boys reached out to touch it. As their fingers came in contact with the dream blade, they disappeared in a flash of light.

A serious-looking young woman with pink hair sat on a large rock jutting out of a lush landscape. She sighed. 'Ever since we defeated Orphan and Fang and Vanille disappeared… our group split apart…' she thought sadly. Even though it look it, she was really worried about everyone, especially Hope. She stood up, her hair blowing in the calm winds. Looking up, she stared at Cocoon, her old home, which was now a huge crystal.

"Home…" she whispered. The word echoed in her head over and over again. 'No, Lightning! Snap out of it!' she yelled at herself. Suddenly, a growl emitted from behind her. She jumped backwards off the rock, pulling out her gunblade. "Show yourself!" she yelled. A hideous monster appeared on the edge of the rock, saliva dripping from it's mouth. She grimaced. 'How savage…' The beast jumped down, landing behind the warrior. She spun around again, shooting a wave of power into the monster's head. It staggered, shaking it's ugly face. Jumping up, she brought her sword down on it's head. It jumped out of the way just in time. Lightning landed, speeding forwards. With her sword out, she ran under the beast's stomach, cutting at it's legs. It let out screeches of pain as her lightning-fast blade cut into it's flesh. Emerging behind the monster, Lightning stood up again, flinging the blood from the monster off of her sword.

"Now… you'll die." She announced, jumping up again. Facing her sword point-down, she threw it into the beast's back, impaling it. It let out one last screech, then fell. The pink-haired warrior pulled her sword out and jumped in front of the monster again. It smirked, making Lightning stiff.

"You… have succeeded…" it growled, then it's head fell with a loud thud. As it disappeared, a glowing light emitted from it. 'Huh…?' she wondered, squinting. After all the whisps flew away, she could see what was the source. A large crystal in the shape of a rose floated a few inches from the ground. Lightning walked towards it cautiously. Crouching before it, she reached out her hand to touch the beautiful object. As her blood stained palm touched it, it let off a light even more amazing then before. She disappeared without a trace.

A blue blur sped past a pink hedgehog, making her dress fly up.

"Sonic! Come back here!" she yelled, holding her dress down. She ran after him, her huge piko hammer ready to swing. To Sonic's dismay, she was almost as fast as him.

"Come on Amy! Gimme' a break, would ya?" he yelled in retort, running faster.

"No way am I passing up this opportunity to marry you, Sonic!" she squealed, getting her hammer ready to swing. She swung it in a full circle, making the blue hedgehog duck to avoid the attack.

"How is hurting me included in marriage?" he yelled, trying to run faster. 'C'mon legs… don't fail me now!' he thought frantically. Looking in front of himself, Sonic saw that they were nearly to the end of Green Hill. But something caught his eye. "Amy wait!" he yelled, stopping. Amy smacked into him, making both of them fall. The pink fangirl rubbed her head.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked, her hammer a safe distance away. Sonic pointed to a glimmering object on a platform in the center of the zone. Her eyes widened. "What is that?" she asked, standing up to look at it.

"I'm not sure… that's why I stopped!" he replied, also standing up. Amy crossed her arms, pouting. Suddenly, she got an idea.

"Hey Sonic~" she began in a singsong voice.

"What?" the blue hedgehog replied.

"I can help you get over there on one condition…" she sang, moving her weight from the balls over feet to her toes. Sonic sighed.

"And what condition would that be?" he asked, feeling weary.

"You'll give me a kiss!" she declared, smiling. Sonic grimaced. 'No… I need to see what that is…'

"Fine." He agreed. Amy squealed.

"AWESOME!" she screeched, making Sonic cover his ears. Running over to where her hammer was, she picked it up and waltzed over to Sonic.

"Whoa… wait! How is smacking me with that gonna get me over there?" he demanded, taking a step away from her.

"Actually, I just need this in case!" she reassured him, smiling. His fangirl seemed positively giddy. Sonic sighed again.

"Alright, fine. Just hurry!" he yelled, bracing himself. Amy grabbed Sonic's gloved hand and stood on the edge of the hill.

"Here we go!" she yelled, pushing off. Her quills blew in the wind as they flew over the gaping chasm. 'Please don't let me fall…!' Sonic prayed to himself. But, before he knew it, they landed on the platform. Amy smiled widely, looking at her favorite hedgehog.

"Thanks Amy." Sonic said, dazed from the jump. He stood up, staring at the object. Amy looked over too, amazed.

"Wow! That's so beautiful!" she exclaimed. The glowing object was a ring, but it was made of solid crystal. "Anyways, what about your promise?" Sonic's emerald eyes froze, trying to think.

"Well, you see…" he began, getting his legs ready to jump, "I WAS LYING!" he shouted as he jumped to the ring. Amy growled and also jumped, grabbing his torso. Instead of landing, they hit the ring, disappearing in a flash.

A pale girl with pure black hair strode through a seemingly endless checkerboard field, her hair blowing in the dead wind. The sound of her shoes hitting the hard ground echoed, adding sound to the completely silent world. Approaching a large chapel, she stopped.

"Yomi…" she whispered, swaying slightly. As her hand touched the door, it swung open, revealing the inside of the building. She walked in, staring in front of her. Another girl sat in the back of the chapel on a throne, staring back. She had short black hair and vertebrae-like horns.

"Black… Rock Shooter…" she hissed, jumping off of the throne. Black Rock Shooter held out her hand as she walked forwards.

"You're not Yomi…" she mumbled, her bright blue eyes staring into the other girl's green eyes.

"I'm not. I'm Dead Master." She replied, summoning a scythe into her clawed hands. Jumping forwards, she swung the blade at BRS. The blue-eyed girl jumped back, taking out her sword. Dead Master chuckled and struck again, narrowly missing BRS. She struck back, her blade scraping against the scythe. Throwing her back, the horned girl smashed her disfigured scythe into the checkerboard floor, crushing where BRS stood. She fell, smacking onto the rubble on the lower floor. Suddenly, a light emitted from the depths of the room. Just before Dead Master landed, BRS jumped up, running towards the object. Dead Master growled and chased after her. Reaching the object, the black-haired girl stopped. The object was a majestic-looking sword carved from a glowing rock. As the green-eyed girl saw it, she scowled. BRS looked back to see her lunging for her, her scythe drawn.

"It's mine…" she whispered, jumping into the glowing weapon. The sword led off a blinding light, engulfing the two girls. They disappeared without a trace.

"Alright Len! From the top, 'kay?" a loud voice called, making a blonde boy sigh.

"Do we really need to?" he complained, "We've been at this for hours Rin!" The source from the other voice came into view. It was a short girl with blonde hair. They appeared to be twins.

"Of course we need to! This is serious, Len!" she yelled, putting her hands on her hips. Len sighed.

"Fine… I just think we need to take a break. Our voices are probably tired." He remarked. Rin growled.

"WE'RE DOING THIS WHETHER YOU LIKE OR NOT, 'KAY?" she screamed, her face turning red. Her twin jumped, shaking in fear.

"Okay, okay! Just don't hurt me…" he pleaded, motioning for Rin to join him. She walked over to him, smiling.

"That's great! I knew you would agree!" she giggled, the evil from moments before still lingering in her blue eyes. She cleared her throat. "Okay, one two-" she was cut off by Len, who gasped. "HEY! What's your problem!" she screeched at her twin. He threw his hand over her mouth, making her turn as red as a cherry.

"Shh… look at that." He whispered, pointing with his other hand to a glowing object. "What is that…?" Rin gasped and looked closer. She moved his hand off of her mouth, smiling.

"It looks valuable… let's get it before Miku, eh?" she whispered deviously. Len nodded and crept closer to the object, Rin following him.

"I think it's a microphone… but it looks weird… like its made of crystal…" he murmured, getting closer. His twin nodded slowly, getting herself ready to jump. He did the same.

"IT'S MINE!" they both shouted, leaping towards it. As they collided with it, a brilliant light appeared, covering them. As the light died away, the twins had vanished.

"Hey Crash! Come see this!" an excited voice called. An orange animal covered in tattoos looked up, curious. He chattered, getting up. "It's over here!" the voice yelled again. The voice's owner stepped out from the mist coming a waterfall. The orange creature, a bandicoot, chattered again. Running towards her. The other bandicoot smiled as he approached her. "Come see what Aku Aku and I found!" she waved him over to a large rock. As they approached it, a floating mask flew towards them.

"Coco says it'll help you Crash, but I'm not sure how safe it is…" it called, looking worried. Coco scoffed.

"It's one-hundred percent safe! You need to stop worrying Aku Aku" she declared. The mask sighed.

"Fine." He agreed, floating back to the rock. Coco turned to Crash.

"Come on! It's super awesome!" she shouted, running to where the mask had floated off to. Crash babbled and ran clumsily after her. Reaching the rock, Crash's jaw dropped. The female bandicoot smirked. "It's pretty awesome, huh?"

"Uh-huh!" Crash agreed, running towards it. It was a Wumpa fruit that was made of a glistening rock.

"I'm not sure if we should touch it though…" Coco pondered. Meanwhile, Crash reached out to touch it.

"Crash! NO!" she shouted, but before she could stop him, he touched the fruit. A huge flash of light exploded from it, covering the two bandicoots. As the light disappeared, the animals had disappeared.

A teen boy with brown hair and wings strode peacefully through the magnificent halls of the Palace in the Sky, deep in thought. 'Well, now I've saved the Angel Land and helped the others in the Subspace Emissary… what now?' his train of thought was cut off by a husky voice.

"Pit! The queen would like to see you." It said. Pit looked up, seeing a centurion in purple armor. He nodded.

"Got it." He replied, walking past the soldier. But, she stopped him.

"Please be careful. I sense a disturbance in the air." She warned, getting out of his way. 'Huh…? What does she mean…?'

"Umm… I will! Thanks for the warning…" he mumbled. She nodded and continued walking down the hall. Her words bothered him. 'What could she mean…?' The boy walked down the halls, eventually arriving in front of huge doors.

"Please come in." a soft voice escaped from the crack under the door. Pit nodded and pushed the doors open. In the back of the room, a woman with green hair in beautiful clothing stood, leaning over the balcony.

"You wanted to see me, your majesty?" Pit asked politely, striding over to her. She turned around and smiled when she saw that it was him.

"Pit… I've missed you." She whispered, embracing him.

"I've missed you too Palutena." He replied, hugging her back. After a moment, the goddess broke the embrace.

"There's something I need to show you." She announced, pointing over the balcony.

"What is it?" he questioned, peering over the railing. A glowing abject could be seen in the distance, breaking through the clubs surrounding the palace.

"We're not sure. That's why I called you. Can you please fly down there and examine it?" she requested, smiling sweetly.

"Yes. Of course, Lady Palutena." Pit obliged, climbing onto the railing. He jumped off, speeding towards the object. As he neared it, the angel finally made out what the object was.

"An arrow…?" he mumbled, hovering. Indeed, it was an arrow, but it was carved from a pink-ish purple crystal. 'My lady would like this…' he thought, reaching for it. The second his fingers touched the heavenly arrow, a brilliant light surrounded him, and he disappeared without a trace.

"Hey Rayman! Wake up, 'limbless wonder'!" a teasing voice called, waking the hero of the Glade of Dreams.

"Huh…?" he grunted, his eyes fluttering open. The blurred figure of a fairy appeared, making his eyes snap open. She has standing over him, giggling.

"Come on! I found something cool with Globox!" she squealed. Rayman yawned, stretching his non-existing arms.

"What do you mean Tilly?" he asked, groggy.

"Just hurry up so you can see it!" she insisted. He sighed and rolled himself out from under her.

"Fine! I'm goin'" he declared, standing up and walking away.

"Can you sense it?" she asked as he disappeared through the thicket of plants.

"Yup." He replied bluntly, waving. Tilly laughed.

"Alright! See ya soon!" she yelled and waved, jumping up and down. Once Rayman came upon a large clearing, he saw a large, frog-like creature looking at something.

"Yo, Globox!" the limbless warrior greeted the creature. It looked up and grinned.

"Rayman! Come look at this!" he yelled, with a slight gurgling sound in his voice. Rayman strode over to what his friend was talking about.

"Oh my god…" he whispered, looking at it. It was a Lum, but it was crystallized. Globox nodded.

"Don't you think we should bring it to Ly? She should be able to cure it, right?" he questioned, examining the Lum. Rayman nodded slowly. He reached out his hand to touch it, but as soon as he came in contact with it, it started glowing, engulfing the two in it's light. They disappeared.

A young woman with blonde hair and an odd blue suit on walked through the chambers of a ship. She was completely silent, as if she was after something. The clciking sound of her shoes hitting the metal floors echoed conuntless times in the empty ship. The woman stopped suddenly, her icy blue eyes frozen.

"Come out." She ordered, pulling a paralyzer gun from her belt. A disembodied voice answered.

"Who do you think you're speaking to, Samus Aran?" it growled.

"A monster." The woman, Samus, replied bluntly. She spun around to see a what appeared to be a small girl. Samus's serious eyes hardened at the sight. "What are you?" she demanded, holding the paralyzer out. I giggled.

"I am your worst nightmare, or your greatest fantasy, depending on how you view me." She cooed, walking towards the bounty hunter. Suddenly, the girl transformed into a disfigured monster. "I am Mitochondria Eve." Samus jumped back, still pointing out her gun.

"You monster!" she shouted, shooting multiple bullets at the creature. It nimbly dodged all of them, appearing right before the blonde-haired girl's face. It brought it's hand up, making a crystal materialize.

"This is what you desire, yes?" it questioned, turning back into a girl. Samus eyed up the crystal, lowering her gun. She reached out her hand to touch it, but as soon as she laid her fingers on it, she disappeared in a flash of light, the other girl staying behind. She laughed evilly.

"Well, it seems you fell for it."

Eleven figures all stood together, clothed in shadows.

"We have all been gathered… for a reason." One of the voices growled.

"Oh, shut up Ganon! This is my victory! Not yours!" an annoying voice joined his.

"Stop this insolence!" another voice growled.

"Saix, calm down." Another voice cooed.

"Teto! Be quiet!" yet another voice demanded.

"WHO'S IN CHARGE OF THIS?" another, more sinister, voice growled, letting out a ferocious roar.

"Iflight and darkness are eternal, then surely nothings must be the same... Eternal. Therefore, I am the rightful ruler of this." Another, very melancholic, voice declared.

"Hah! As if. I'm the obvious ruler of this show, sorry to break it to you. For I, Doctor Eggman, am the true genius here!" another, flamboyant and boisterous voice called out. Three figures stayed silent. Until…

"SILENCE FOOLS." One voice yelled, then a splurge of red flame erupted from one of the figures, making everyone except Saix and Xemnas jump. The ghostly flame made it so the dark room was somewhat lit. The source of the flame was a woman with red hair and large, curved horns. "It has been ordered by Black Gold Saw, Miotchondria Eve, and Oerba Dia Vanille." Her voice echoed menacingly through the chamber.

"I can feel heroes gathering… we are here for a purpose." Vanille's voice cracked.

"Until then, we shall wait." The other demanded. So, the eleven malicious souls stayed there, waiting for their purpose to be revealed.

AND SO THE JOURNEY BEGAN, EVIL VS GOOD FOR THE CAUSE TO SEE WHICH FORCE WILL WIN

OF COURSE, THINGS WILL NOT ALWAYS TURN OUT AS PLANNED…


End file.
